Secret Identity of Silver Rose
by 10-iz4
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Gangs have ruled Japan for a long time but what happens when a new person comes in and changes their world. Sorry summary sucks but story good. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yeah I saw that too, a girl with pigtails was picked up by them."A couple of students walking through the park said. Golden eyes looked up at them and slowly stood from their spot under the tree.

"Hmm what do you think would happen if she were back on the streets?"

"Who? The girl from America, Silver something? I think the streets would be a lot more controlled or they would be a lot worse."

"It would be a lot better all those gangs here would be to afraid to do anything, or work together." The owner of the eyes had then left.

**********************************************

"Look at the pretty girl we have caught ourselves tonight."

"She's still a little young, but I like them that way."

A girl with brown eyes and hair looked up from her sitting position, hands and feet bound, as well as gagged.

"It wouldn't be in your best interest to go farther into what you intended to do." A feminine voice sounded through the walls a bullet was fired and the lights went black. Slowly they flickered on and off. All that was seen at first was silver shining.

"Who is it?"

"All you need to know," the lights then had a spotlight on a figure with a helmet on with long silver hair. and the girl with braids behind her on a motorcycle, "Is that I'm back and you won't be able to take over any longer, it's a warning to all of you."

With that she threw a silver rose down and sped off.

************************************************

"Hold on to me tightly and don't scream Sakuno. I'll have you back home in no time flat."

"How do you know my name?" Sakuno could feel the smirk the girl had when she asked this.

"That's for another time." In no time flat they where at Sakuno's house.

"What should I call you?" Sakuno said as she got off the bike.

"You can call me Silver Rose don't act like you know me though." Silver Rose said nodding and driving off.

***********************************************

NEXT DAY

"Hey did you hear?" A loud voice sounded on the courts of Seigaku.

"Hear about what?"

"Oh yeah that girl Silver rose is back. I heard that she helped save a girl from this school from getting taken."

"Yeah, I bet she was amazing to see. I mean she can control any group she wants with just her eyes. She had the biggest gang that had the whole country under control." This piece of information got the regulars interest peeked.

"Members!" a commanding voice surrounded the courts, "Twenty laps around the courts!"

"Oh man!" many groans were heard coming from the group of non members.

"Wow Arai should learn not to gossip when were on the tennis court, no he shouldn't." A tall second year said in a mumbling voice shaking his head.

"Baka peach shouldn't talk. Fsshhhh" the other second year on the tem replied.

"Wanna start something Mamushi!"

"Fsshhhh"

"Momo! Kadoh! You two calm down and keep stretching unless you want to be running laps too, nya!" The acrobatic player stated.

"Hai senpai." Kadoh and Momo replied at the same time. A chuckle then came to their ears.

"Maa Maa! Eji its fine isn't it? We are going to be having practice matches with Hyoutei and Rikkadai today after school so I doubt Tezuka will do any big punishments." A pretty boy said with a smile tilting his head slightly.

"But Fujiko!" Eji whined.

"Minna! Have you seen Echizen he's not here yet and someone said they thought they saw him but he's not here. Oh my! Do you think something could have happened to him?" The mother-hen of Seigaku asked the group in one breathe.

"Oishi calm down I'm sure he's fine." The sushi chef who just joined them said.

"Yeah! Kawamura-senpai is right! That Echizen is probably just sleeping under a tree or something." Momo said.

"Yeah, yeah that is so Ochibi!" Eji said nodding his head in agreement.

"20% probability that Echizen is sleeping under a tree. 15% that he's at a vending machine. 45% that he is late and Horio just said that he was here to gain re attention." The data-specialist said as he popped out of nowhere.

"INUI! Don't just pop out like that!"Eji, Momo, and Oishi yelled in synch.

"Saa, but he was there the whole time!" Fuji said with his devilish smile, "Oh look there's Echizen."

"What Ochibi!" Eji yelled looking at the place Echizen just appeared. Before running toward him and glomping him forcing him to fall over, "Look Ochibi's here, nya!"

"E….pai……an't……ath.." Ryoma managed to gasp out while turning blue.

"Eji! Let Echizen go! He's turning blue." Oishi stated taking Ryoma from the Acrobatics grasp and pulling him to his feet to fuss over.

"Daijobu Oishi-senpai arigato." Ryoma said in a low mumble. As everyone was gathering around their youngest most missed the look of irritation growing on the captain's face.

"MINNA! Thirty laps around the courts! Echizen forty-five." Tezuka said finding it irritating that his team were so relaxed about the practice matches.

"Hai!" and off they went.

"Ah, but Tezuka we have practice matches this afternoon. You wouldn't want us to be too tired for that would you?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji start running." Tezuka said in no mood for Fuji's antics.

"But I couldn't leave you all alone now could I? Especially with that new tough boss out there." Fuji said teasingly.

"Fuji fifty laps." Tezuka said not missing a beat.

"Hai. Hai" Fuji then began his laps. Tezuka sighed then let his thoughts wonder to what or more technically who he heard about that morning.

***********************************************

BEFORE CLASS

"Hey Echizen!" Waking the boy from his much needed nap. Glaring up causing The trio, Tomoka and Sakuno to take as a keep going.

"Did you hear that Silver Rose was back? Echizen-sama!" Tomoka said happily.

"Hm?" Echizen answered.

"You must know her or at least heard of her Ryoma-kun." Kachiro asked.

"Yeah cause you lived in her back yard. It was America she had control over and some said she could take over the world easy." Kasuo said.

"Yeah Echizen or did you just ignore what as going on then too." Horio said quiet proud that he knew something Ryoma didn't.

"SHUT UP HORIO! Hmpf Ryoma-sama probably lived in a better neighborhood and didn't have to worry about gangs or anything. Ne, Ryoma?" Tomoka said.

"Tomoka-chan shh you shouldn't talk like that. And besides it doesn't mater where you live it could happen anywhere." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked up a bit to see Sakuno squirming at being the center of attention.

"Sakuno what do you think of the Silver Rose. I mean she's a girl she must be pretty awesome. I wonder what she looks like/" Tomoka said trying to think of what she looks like.

"Well she has long silver hair and she wears leather clothing." Sakuno said thinking back on being rescued and noticing them all stare at her, "Well you see she saved me last night, and I did see a little bit what she looked like."

"You saw her wow your soooo lucky. Could you tell us about her eyes?" Kachiro said.

"Well I couldn't see the because of her helmit but she could drive her motorcycle like no other and she was very well toned…" Sakuno said thinking of anything else that was intresting.

"And…" Tomoka led on.

"She was very short." Sakuno dead planned. All the sudden three sneezes could be heard from Ryoma's directon.

"Ryoma-kun daijobu?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah it's nothing" Roma said looking outside the window and seeing the dark clouds overhead.

_Damn it all now I can't take out my frustrations on Monkey King. Maybe there will be some action tonight._ With that last thought on his mind Ryoma let himself fall into a blissful sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis.

This is my first story I may have troubles download the next chapter so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you sooooo much for reading and liking my story. I'm sorry for the long wait I'm involved with a lot of school projects, new schedules, and trying to organize clubs activities. It's a lot of work so I've had trouble saving artistic ideas for when I'm writing well here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis.

AT THE CLUBHOUSE

Tezuka was frustrated. One, because his team were lounging around the clubhouse since it was raining outside. This would have been something he could handle, but Rikkadai and Hyoutei were there so there was more chaos. First there was Eiji and Gakuto were fighting over whom was the better acrobatic player with Oishi fussing over them while Yuushi . Then Momoshiro and Kaidoh as always were fighting with Yagyuu watching as Kawamura was trying to calm them down. Jirou was being held by Kabaji while talking animatedly to Marui. Who was trying to hide behind Jackal. Kirihara and Wakashi were arguing over who knows what. Niou was teasing Shishido while Choutarou was trying to calm him down. Fuji and Oshitari were talking quietly, while Yukimura watched amused as Atobe was 'talking with Echizen who was ignoring his royal highness. With the two data freaks Inui and Yanagi wrote data down. It seemed the only sane person in the club house beside Tezuka was Sanada who was also getting frustrated.

"Ore-sama demands that you respond when Ore-sama's talking to you, or else." Atobe yelled getting truly irritated at being ignored for so long.

"Look Monkey King I'm not in charge of entertaining you that's you caretaker's job," Ryoma said gesturing to Oshitari and Kabaji, "And if your so bored why'd you come if you saw that it was raining."

Ryoma said more of a statement then a question that did seem to make a lot of sense.

"Why you brat-" Atobe started but was cut off.

"Everyone thirty laps around the court!" Two commanding voices said.

"But Tezuka-buchou it's raining!" Momo protested.

"It stopped enough for you to run." Tezuka stated. Causing all of Seigaku's people to answer with a saddened "hai" and started to walk out.

"You too." Sanada said staring at the Rikkadai team members to dare ask anything about the order.

"You can't make us do any running we're not your team." Shishido said crossing his arms and staying firmly put. Sanada and Tezuka then stared at Oshitari and Atobe making so they would do the same for their team.

"Do it Shishido you were as misbehaved as them" Atobe said causing Tezuka to let out a small puff of air stating in that small action it was him to.

**********************************************

"Why'd we have to run, nya?" Eiji said running beside Oishi and Echizen since They didn't want to have to run with anything dangerous added.

"It's all your fault sempai if only you could act more mature." Momo said.

"What!? Oishi! Momo's being mean, nya!" Eiji said.

"It wasn't sempai's fault you Baka-peach." Kaidoh said hissing at Momo.

"What was that you viper." Momo replied the two of them glaring at the other.

"How Seigaku gets anything done I'll never know they fool around so much." Marui said to Jackal as they ran a bit behind from starting later.

"You have no idea to the half of it." Fuji said smiling at the two causing them to shiver, and not from the light drizzle.

"Hey you guys!" a strong, old voice yelled causing all the tennis players to stop, "Do you guys want to get ammonia, go shower!"

All the tennis players ran off to not face the wrath of Ryuzaki, "Echizen! You stay here." Causing all the other players to look at him with barely any pity, escaping whole she was distracted.

"What is it Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryoma asked as he followed her to her office. She didn't answer just gestured him to sit down, throwing a towel and him a locking the door.

"So I guess you've already had this talk from your family right now but I'm going to be reinforcing it." Ryuzaki said staring at Echizen right in the eyes. Ryoma rolled his eyes, as if to say 'here we go again'.

"Saying the name was a very stupid thing to do, it has brought a lot of rumors and more people are investigating, if you see my point they know where the general destination is." Ryuzaki said looking for any sign of worrying.

"Then I'll stop seeing my friends as much." Ryoma said, still looking bored.

"LISTEN! I know how you think that you don't have to worry, but you know all of them that are going to seek you out. They are a rowdy bunch that can find out what they need too."

"If they haven't even found out part of it I'm not going to worry for a while. So is there anything interesting going on tonight that you know?" Ryoma said changing the way it was going.

"As a matter of fact…"

************************************************  
"Oh, I hope Ochibi isn't in trouble, nya!" Eiji said after the tennis team were dry and back in the club house.

"He's fine Eiji-sempai! The brat can take care of himself and he's not even by himself he's with Ryuzaki-sensei." Momo said.

"We all knew that Baka peach." Kaidoh said making sure his hair was dry.

"What was that!?" Momo said about to start a rant when Tezuka stepped in.

"Stop in Momoshiro everyone go home it was pointless to come here today." Tezuka then walked out with an umbrella with few others doing the same.

"Come then Kabaji." Atobe said with Kabaji walking over and holding up an umbrella for him walking to the limo waiting.

"Well shall we go." Yukimura said as they turned to his team and they left. When Ryoma and Ryuzaki came in.

"So that's all you got for me, pretty sad considering what I used to do." Ryoma said smirking as he gathered his things.

"Yep and you better watch your back things have changed." Ryuzaki said.

"What do you think I've been doing sitting and watching TV. I'm still in the loop." Ryoma said walking out.

"You better Ryoma, I don't want to see you in the next paper." Ryuzaki whispered the last part.

***********************************************

LATER THAT NIGHT IN A WAREHOUSE

"Hey where's Bunta?" Jirou asked who wanted to see his idol.

"He's out patrolling making sure there's no trouble.

"Oh." Jirou said disappointed to not see him in action.

"Anyway, Tezuka do you have any idea of how we're going to handle the new appearance of the Silver Rose." Atobe asked seated at a round table that housed Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh from Seigaku. Atobe, Kabaji, Yuushi, Gakuto, Shishido, Choutarou, and Jirou from Hyoutei. Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal, Niou, and Kirihara from Rikkadai. They all were seated around a table.

"We can do nothing until we have more information. For all we know she could be a fake masquerading as Silver Rose." Tezuka stated.

"Well it's not like we can't do anything about her at the moment what does your intelligence team gather Yanagi." Sanada said.

"We haven't found anything yet. She either is hiding underground or she is better at avoiding people than others." Yanagi stated which truly surprised them all the data masters were the best and if they couldn't figure it out who could?

"So we have nothing? I find that hard to believe you must of found out who the girl was." Fuji said smiling his smile.

"What do you know Fuji that your not telling us." Yuushi asked knowing Fuji had some answers.

"Well this morning I came upon an interesting conversation…

_This morning Fuji was looking around and trying to find their freshman when he heard the freshman that are always around him talking._

"_-you lived in her back yard. It was America she had control over and some said she could take over the world easy." Kasuo said._

_"Yeah Echizen or did you just ignore what was going on then too." Horio said quiet proud that he knew something Ryoma didn't._

_"SHUT UP HORIO! Hmpf Ryoma-sama probably lived in a better neighborhood and didn't have to worry about gangs or anything. Ne, Ryoma?" Tomoka said._

_"Tomoka-chan shh you shouldn't talk like that. And besides it doesn't matter where you live it could happen anywhere." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked up a bit to see Sakuno squirming at being the center of attention._

_"Sakuno what do you think of the Silver Rose. I mean she's a girl she must be pretty awesome. I wonder what she looks like…" Tomoka said trying to think of what she looks like._

_"Well she has long silver hair and she wears leather clothing." Sakuno said thinking back on being rescued and noticing them all stare at her, "Well you see she saved me last night, and I did see a little bit what she looked like."_

_"You saw her wow your soooo lucky. Could you tell us about her eyes?" Kachiro said._

_"Well I couldn't see the because of her helmit but she could drive her motorcycle like no other and she was very well toned…" Sakuno said thinking of anything else that was interesting._

_"And…" Tomoka led on._

_"She was very short." Sakuno dead planned. All the sudden three sneezes could be heard from Ryoma's directon._

_"Ryoma-kun daijobu?" Sakuno asked._

_"Yeah it's nothing" _

"-and that is what happened." Fuji said giving a smile.

"It would seem we will need to bring Sakuno-chan in for some questions." Yukimura said.

"As well as The freshman trio and Tomoka-san." Kaido said.

"What about Echizen he was there true and he must know some things." Kirihara said, wanting to interigate the freshman.

"That won't be necessarily." Momo spoke up, "I mean sure Echizen was there but his whole life is tennis."

"Yeah, Ochibi wouldn't know anything about gangs, he is fine, hoi hoi!" Eiji said not wanting his Ochibi to know that they were in one of the most dangerous gangs.

"But he may have a clue to what, or who it is." Atobe pressed, "And if you don't want the glorious Ore-sama to interrogate the brat, the do it subtly."

Fuji opened his eyes about to argue but was cut off by Tezuka.

"We'll do that, and even before you start Momoshiro, Kikumaru we have to find out the identity and if Echizen can give any clues then we will have to take them." Tezuka said.

"So… What do you think we should do about the Red Sharks that are starting to turn up trouble." Niou asked smirking as he saw views of what they wanted to do.

***********************************************

AT THE SAME TIME AT A DIFFERENT WAREHOUSE NEAR DOCKS

"Man, that Rose messed up our night last night."

"Yeah but tonight it's going to be good. We get to fight the gang the Coppers."

"Yeah they won't know what hit 'em when we fire these babies." Said a guy holding onto a gun and polishing it with about twenty others around him. The men around him laughed.

"Bang! And there they go and here we come."

"Wow!" a voice that was familiar said, "Things have changed a bit normally I'm sure you do a formal duel letter, then fight but I guess your to cowardly to do that."

"Oh God. It's that voice from last night." Yelled some of the men.

"Ah you don't even remember my name, so sad."

"Shut up your going to pay for ruining the fun we were going to have last night, and you certainly are not going to ruin it tonight." The boss said.

"Well Red Sharks I'll make sure you don't forget the name Silver Rose ever again!" With that Silver jumped down and kicked the gun from the leaders hands, and stepped onto the crate.

She was fast and pretty strong for being so small that she already had five guys unconscious in ten minutes.

"What is she?"

"She so fast and strong she can't be like any type of girl I've seen."

"It doesn't matter just kill her."

There were five men who had guns before Silver had closed the crate which made it stuck with the force she put into it. The five started firing as they saw another two go down. She was able to hide behind a car with only a small wound that was just a skim on the side.

"Don't you know that it's rude to fire at a girl." Silver yelled at them trying to slow the bleeding. The answer she got was more firing. Another shot was shot and it stopped everybody.

"Hah seven against one isn't very fair." And there in the doorway was the bubble-gum tensai standing there holding a gun that had just fired and caused one of the eight on the other side to slump to the floor holding a wound from his arm, "Well hi there miss, need a hand."

"Why thank you for helping with the odds, but I can handle it from here." Silver replied and ran forward she heard a couple gun shots but ignored them heading for the back four she did a back flip over them and hit the two guns out of their hands knocking them unconscious. Standing up again she saw that the three in front were taken out by the bubble-gum guy.

"Well nice job." Silver said looking around for the rope and spotted it in a corner walking toward it.

"Nice job yourself. You took out most of them. I'm Bunta by the way from empire." Bunta said grabbing the rope from her and tying the people up.

"You already know who I am so I'll leave now." Silver said.

"Wait, are you actually Silver Rose?" Bunta said knowing this chance wouldn't come again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Silver said.

"Show me your eyes." Bunta said reaching out and grabbing her sides to bring her closer. She flinched as he touched her right side but said nothing. Slowly reaching up to take her sunglasses off, she kicked him were god meant only to be treated nicely.

"Sorry, Bunta but I'm still not ready to come back yet." Silver started to walk out of the warehouse, "Oh you should get out of here soon because the cops are coming soon to take the wannabes."

"Damn you Silver Rose." Bunta said grabbing his cell while he slowly got off the floor, "Guys the Silver Rose is back."

End of Chapter 2

Hey a few answers or little things.

Silver Rose will be nicknamed at times as Silver, never Rose.

I don't know how all the characters act yet but I will try to give everyone more speaking lines.

If you want to know about the gangs and what groups there are then review them to me and I'll put up a small list.

If you are mad about some Japanese words tell me. I'm not Japanese Sad day. T-T

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, and the only good excuse I have is that for two months my laptop was down and the rest of it is because I've been lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Enough blabbering on to what we have waited for TADA! CHAPTER 3!!

CHAPTER 3

AT THE WAREHOUSE

It was at the Empire Warehouse where the members had settled in, to all listen to Bunta(the only one in their gang to see Silver) tell what happened.

"…And when I wanted to see her eyes, I grabbed her to see closer to take her sunglasses off she kicked me in the balls. Damn brat." Bunta finished. Holding ice to his balls and in a crouched positions. The whole gang started to laugh, with Sanada and Tezuka cracking smiles.

"Well you should have known that the Silver Rose who was so lethal would not allow just anyone to touch her." Shishido said.

"Shishido-sempai you shouldn't say things like that."Choutarou said.

"Well Shishido-kun is right, but you said she had quite a few guys already knocked out by the time you got there and she didn't have a weapon?" Yukimaru asked.

"That's better skill then you, Fuji Ahh?" Atobe smirked at the Seigaku tensai.

"Well it in this case I'd have to admit it's true." Fuji spitefully admitted openly glaring at Atobe with his eyes open.

"Anyway is there anything that you may remember that you forgot to say." Sanada asked.

"Well…" Bunta pondered going off to memory lane.

_Memory_

_"Show me your eyes." Bunta said reaching out and grabbing her sides to bring her closer. She flinched as he touched her right side but said nothing. Slowly reaching up to take her sunglasses off, she kicked him were god meant only to be treated nicely._

_"Sorry, Bunta but I'm still not ready to come back yet." Silver started to walk out of the warehouse, "Oh you should get out of here soon because the cops are coming soon to take the wannabes."_

_End of memory_

"Oh I remember now!" Bunta replied hitting his hand in his open palm.

"What is it sempai?" Kirihara asked irritated.

"Well after that painful experience, while she was leaving she said she still not ready to come back yet." Bunta said.

"That's a good sign." Atobe said.

"What do you mean, nya?" Eiji asked stopping his glaring contest and Gakuto.

"Well that means we have more time to prepare for our jewel, and she won't try to steal our territory for now. Ne Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." Kabaji answered.

"But that doesn't mean that she isn't planning something for the time being." Yuushi said earning a glare from ore-sama himself.

There started to be a loud argument about what they should do.

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka's voice cut through the noise and everyone looked at him, "It's late we all have practice in the morning and we meet again for a practice match."

"Let's wrap this up and everyone go home. We will deal with the Red Sharks." Yukimura said.

AT A HOUSE

"OW! You don't have to pull it so tight! Damn it!" A girl's voice penetrated the night.

"It's your own fault! You just have to get back into it." Another girl's voice said.

"Stop fighting you two. Sweetie I thought you said you would stop when we got here."

"I did it's not my fault there are so many idiots here, whose asses I have to kick." The first girl replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Silver Rose you better watch yourself others are going to find out if you're not careful and another war will break out."

"I will never allow that to happen again, otou-sama, never again." The first girl said gold eyes gleaming with determination, the three other occupants looked at each other and knew that they could only be there for her.

THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

Echizen was running the morning laps along with the punishment laps he received for being late.

"Ne is it just me or is ochibi a little bit slower today." Eiji said looking from where he was stretching.

"Yes indeed. I believe a 10% decrease from his normal time, when sometimes during a month his speed will increase by 1.5% and if he is hurt it will decrease by 4% but never has it decreased this much." Inui said popping up.

"Sa why is he acting this way then." Fuji said.

"He was weird this morning too. His grip would get tighter when we hit bumps or I turned to fast." Momo said.

"Oh my gosh, maybe he's very deeply ill and he is just coming to put our minds at rest, what if" Oishi started off.

"Calm down Oishi I don't think that he would come if he were in that big of trouble." Kawamura said.

"Stupid Peach it was probably your imagination." Kaidou said, drawing the two into an argument again. Finally Ryoma came over after he was finished.

"What's up with them?" Ryoma asked.

"There just being themselves ochibi, na?" Eiji said jumping on Ryoma causing him to flinch.

"Saa Echizen you grew up in America right?" Fuji asked, Ryoma raised an eyebrow to the question but nodded anyway, "Well have you ever heard of Silver Rose."

"Fuji-sempai there is no such flower as the Silver Rose." Ryoma answered bluntly, Eji sighed at the boy.

"Not a flower Ochibi a gang leader in America." Eji stated.

"Oh… I heard something about that on the news, that she broke into a government building then printed the scams she found in the newspaper. That's all I can remember." Ryoma said causing the regulars to breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh so she wasn't involved in your city." Momo asked.

"Why all the questions?" Ryoma asked instead of saying anything.

"Oh we are just curious." Fuji asked.

"I lived in L.A. I don't know why you're asking all these questions but it is the city with the most gangs in it."Ryoma said walking off to the quart to begin the match he was assigned with Kawamura.

"Did you get all that Inui." Tezuka said coming up from behind them.

"Perfect, though it seemed Echizen is hiding something else." Inui said.

"Well we'll just have to figure that out won't we." Fuji said.

AFTER SCHOOL OUTSIDE

"Okay girlie how about you show me a good time." A couple of guys said surrounding a girl. Lifting up her skirt when she kept pushing it down.

"Oi! Idiots can't you tell she's not interested so back off." Ryoma said glaring at them. He was doing his duty as librarian helper when he saw the dopes hitting on her.

"Oh yeah and what's a punk like you going to do about it?" the group of boys laughed.

"You caught me at a really bad day of the month, I feel crappy and I'm not allowed to punish idiots like you for fear of another boring lecture so just get lost." Ryoma said, causing the boys to come at him.

JUST COMING TO THE SCHOOL

Sanada and Yukimura were walking to the entrance when they saw the group head towards Echizen in a threatening manner.

"Sanada, let's go." Yukimura said going into a light sprint. Echizen may not be their schools baby but he was somehow important to all the schools. But before they could reach him one managed to grab Echizen and throw him into the wall knocking the air out of him causing him to lose consciousness.

Yukimura and Sanada threw the perpetrators off him and Sanada went to check on him.

"Yukimura it seems that he's okay but we should bring him to the nurse right away." Sanda spoke calmly.

"Let's go then." Yukimura said leading the way with Sanada following carrying Echizen.

AT THE COURTS

"Mou where is ochibi we should be starting soon." Eji said.

"That brat should not keep Ore-sama waiting." Atobe said.

"Saa what about our baby boy?" Fuji asked about to start quarreling when Ryuzaki-sensei stepped in.

"Calm down boys and start your match, Echizen is helping with library now. So go start practicing." Ryuzaki declared watching as the boys slowly want on the courts.

Yukimura and Sanada suddenly came into sight holding something. Upon closer inspection it was Echizen.

"Oh My God! Echizen!" Oishi was one of the first to rush over.

"What happened?" Tezuka demanded.

"We were coming up when a couple thugs were surrounding Echizen and before we could make it they threw him at the wall pretty hard." Yukimura summed up. Ryuzaki-sensei had come over and was checking Ryoma.

"Stand back everybody he needs more room to breathe." Ryuzaki said, and tore open his uniform and undershirt. To the surprise of the guys a type of bondage was around the chest, which Ryuzaki took off to reveal breasts.

"Ryuzaki." Fuji asked.

"Yes." Ryzaki answered as she was relieved to hear Echizen's breathing back to normal.

"Echizen is a girl?"

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

CHAPTER 4

School Tennis Yard…

"Yes, Echizen is a girl." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh" was all Fuji replied. There were a few moments of silence before the information was processed.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted as an explosion of noise took place.

"I was beaten by a girl!" Kirihara, Shishido, and Kaidoh shouted.

"Oresama demands an explanation." Atobe said.

"Well that was unexpected." Yukimura said.

"What is going on Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked, with Sanada and Yuushi nodding in agreement.

"Ie data, this explains a lot." Inui said, both he and Yanagi writing in their notebooks.

"What is his-her actual name?" Choutarou asked.

"Does the school know? Oh no, what if they don't and Echizen is kicked out of school." Oishi ranted panicking about what could happen.

"Saa, why would Echizen dress as a boy?" Fuji asked eyes open and staring intently at Ryoma.

"Wait she got dressed with us in the locker rooms with us." Momo gasped. Ryuzaki started to rub her temples at all the noise that was being directed at her in many loud shouts.

"SHUT UP!" As soon as all the noise stopped she continued, "Yes, Echizen is a girl, yes her name is Ryoma. Yes the school knows, yes she was in the locker rooms, but she was never there when you all were changing or showering obviously. To the last question of why she'll have to explain it to you all later."

With that said she picked Echizen up and walked to her office for some peace and quiet. Leaving stunned tennis players behind her.

The tennis players stood shocked for a while until Eiji broke the silence.

"So ochibi is really ochibi-chan, nya?" Eiji said.

"I guess so Eiji." Oishi said.

"Who could've known this would happen." Kawamura said.

"This was never in my calculations, and to think everybody but the students knew for that long." Yanagi said.

"Seriously guys, it's odd she changed with us." Momo said.

"Actually she hasn't ever changed with us. She's normally late so either no one is there, or she's running here, already dressed for practice." Fuji said frowning as he thought about all the times they all had together.

"It explains why on certain days of the month, she'll be more irritable, and a bit slower." Inui said.

"It also explains the mumble she has. It's to make her sound more like a boy." Yukimura said.

"The only thing oresama wants to know is why would the brat cross dress and play on the boys team?" Atobe asked.

"Well it could be that since she's so powerful and the girls team isn't the best, that she had a need to challenge herself." Sanada said. Everyone thinking of all Ryoma could do with tennis when she came.

Meanwhile in Ryuzaki's office…

"Ryoma! Ryoma wake up!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted in her ear and she shook the girl.

"What is it? Can't a girl get a good nap in." Ryoma asked in a mumble. She was rubbing her temple slowly came to a realization, "Ryuzaki?"

"What is it?" Ryuzaki said.

"Why is it that I only have my tank top and my binding is gone?" Ryoma glared at her tennis coach. Ryzaki just chuckled at her slow response having the glare increased at her.

"Well if someone hadn't confronted a group of boys by themselves they may have been able to be able to keep secret about being a girl." Ryuzaki said glaring right back at her.

"So only what? Around three members found out?" Ryoma asked hopefully as a Ryuzaki handed her a girls uniform to change into.

"Yeah that would happen with three of the loudest and closest rival teams being together." Ryuzaki said, "You better go out and confront them because they will just hunt you down if you escape from them today."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just finish getting ready and hopefully by that time I will be prepared mentally." Ryoma muttered getting the new uniform on.

"Good luck and you can bet I'll call your mother." Ryuzaki said hearing a loud groan in response as she walked out of her office.

School Tennis yard…

The three rival tennis teams were a mess as many of the opponents who had lost to Ryoma, (which is basically all of them as this is after Seigaku becomes champions and beat Yukimura).

"There is no way, no way that I had lost to a girl!" Kirihara yelled, as Sanada gave him a look that told him to be quiet.

"What we should do is wait for Echizen to come out and explain this." Yukimura said as everyone slowly started to look at their captain's word.

"Oresama does not like waiting but this time it seems to have a good reward." Atobe spoke looking to Tezuka he asked, "Ne, Tezuka has this changed your mind about your next pillar?"

"This doesn't change anything, but waiting is the only choice we have right now to do." Tezuka said, since all the captains had agreed on waiting for Ryoma the teams split into smaller groups to wait for the said freshman.

About an hour later a girl with long emerald hair and the golden eyes that held challenge in them as she came to a stop in front of them. This was no mere girl this was Echizen Ryoma, the tennis prodigy, former Prince of tennis now Princess of tennis. As the teams gathered around her and openly stared she glared right back.

"If you want to ask a question then ask., it's annoying if you just stare." Ryoma said after a small awkward silence.

"Echizen why did you dress a boy and deceive all of us?" Fuji asked with open eyes staring at Ryoma more intrigued then anything.

"In America I had a problem with opponents. They would take it easy on me just because I was a girl. And even when I did defeat them they would say that they went easy on me and didn't want to beat a girl." Ryoma said with her eyes glazing over with sad memories.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried throwing his arms around Ryoma, while she continued despite the red head hanging off her.

"It became too much everybody blaming their loss simply on gender alone, my family thought that if I came here where no one knew me, I would have a chance to play fair and square." Ryoma finished as Rikkadai, Hyoutei, and Seigaku regulars all processed the information. Some were looking at Ryoma and seeing she had guilt in her eyes. _Well__it__'__s__not__like__it__'__s__a__total__lie._ Ryoma thought feeling guilty for other reasons.

Author Notes.

Sorry for the long update it's hard to find time to write and remember the story and where it was going. Sorry for the author note in the middle I just didn't remember if I had given you all that information. I know Ryoma is more talkative and a lot of characters are probably a little OC. I'll try my best to update more and keep characters in there character. Please don't flame and if you have any ideas with pairing tell me. I'm not doing a vote but I'll take any input.


End file.
